RAB
by StarKidLisa
Summary: Kurz bevor Regulus Black mit Kreacher in die Höhle geht, um den Horkrux zu holen denkt er noch einmal über die Fehler nach, die er in seinem Leben gemacht hat. Oneshot


Ich lag unruhig in meinem Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Ich musste kurz vor meinem unvermeidlichen Tod über meine Vergangenheit nachdenken und wie viele Fehler ich in meinem Leben gemacht hatte.

Ich wusste nun, dass ich den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Früher wollte ich es mir nie eingestehen, doch heute wusste ich es ganz genau. Es war falsch, ich hatte die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen und jetzt würde ich mich meiner Verantwortung stellen müssen. Ich würde bezahlen, so oder so. Tatsache ist, ich musste sterben. Auch wenn ich es nicht tun würde, Voldemort wird mich ganz sicher töten. Doch es musste getan werden, ich war sicher der einzige, der über die Horkruxe Bescheid wusste. Sie mussten vernichtet werden, koste es, was es wolle, auch wenn es mein eigenes Leben war. Ich würde meinen ganzen Mut aufbringen müssen, wenn ich zur Höhle gehen würde, doch es musste geschehen.

Ich dachte an Sirius. Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn er wüsste was ich vorhatte? Sirius hatte mich schon vor Jahren aufgegeben. Um genau zu sein an dem Tag, an dem der Sprechende Hut mich nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte. Dabei hätte ich auch nach Gryffindor gehen können, der Hut hatte es mir sogar vorgeschlagen, doch ich wollte meine Familie nicht enttäuschen. Sirius war genau das Gegenteil. Er hatte sie bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen schon immer gehasst, er war das schwarze Schaf der Familie Black, was nebenbei bemerkt ganz schön ironisch ist. Sirius hatte schon als Kind Probleme mit unseren Eltern. Er hatte ihre Ansichten einfach nicht geteilt und sich oft mit ihnen gestritten, aber als er nach Hogwarts kam und entgegen aller Erwartungen nach Gryffindor kam, begann ein regelrechter Krieg zwischen ihnen. Ich kam immer noch sehr gut mit ihm zurecht und hatte noch, abgesehen von Andromeda, als einziger in der Familie Kontakt zu ihm. Doch als ich in Hogwarts nicht in sein Haus kam ignorierte er mich einfach. Er hasste mich, nur weil ich meiner Familie nicht wie er den Rücken kehren wollte, egal wie schrecklich sie waren. Doch stattdessen hatte ich meinen Bruder verloren. Als Sirius schließlich von zu Hause davonlief, wurde er enterbt, was allerdings nicht viel nützen würde, da ich am Ende ja sowieso sterben müsste und er wieder der Erbe wäre.

Doch ich fragte mich trotzdem immer wieder, ob es auch hätte anders kommen können. Bestimmt hätte es das. Mir war klar, dass ich mich von Anfang an mit den falschen Leuten abgegeben hatte. Schon als Kind konnte man das gut erkennen. Familie war für mich schon immer sehr wichtig, auch wenn sie nicht perfekt ist und Todesserideale haben. Reines Blut hatte bei uns schon immer große Bedeutung gehabt, daher auch unser Familienmotto „Toujours pur". Als wir Kinder waren hatte Sirius von unseren Cousinen nur mit Andromeda gespielt. Ich dagegen gab mich auch mal mit Bellatrix ab. Sie war noch nie die Freundlichkeit in Person gewesen und das würde sich wohl nie ändern, doch wir waren nun einmal miteinander verwandt, also musste ich sie wohl oder übel so akzeptieren wie sie war. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam wurde es auch nicht besser. Ich freundete mich mit Leuten an, die sich später alle als Todesser herausstellten. Und genauso blind, wie ich es gegenüber meiner Familie war, war ich es auch mit meinen Freunden. Heute war mir das natürlich klar, doch früher wollte ich es einfach nicht wahrhaben.

Ich dachte daran zurück als ich zum letzten Mal Sirius gesehen hatte. An jenem Abend wurden ich und einige andere Todesser in ein kleines Dorf geschickt, um eine bestimmte Familie umzubringen, die angeblich die Pläne des Dunklen Lords behinderten. Da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt ja sozusagen noch ein Anfänger war, sollte ich das Haus bewachen, während die anderen ihren Auftrag erfüllten. Doch der Orden des Phönix kam gerade noch rechtzeitig und kämpfte mit uns auf Leben und Tod. Einen von ihnen erkannte ich als meinen Bruder Sirius ein anderer war sein bester Freund, James Potter, an den ich mich noch von Hogwarts erinnern konnte. Nachdem wir uns duelliert hatten und zwei der Todesser tot waren, sahen wir unsere Niederlage ein und wollten fliehen, doch dabei rutschte mir meine Kapuze ab und alle konnten mein Gesicht sehen. Sirius blieb auf der Stelle stehen und schaute mir mit einem Blick an, den ich bis heute nicht deuten konnte.

Wenn ich nun so an alles zurückdachte, sah ich erst wie viel Mist ich tatsächlich gebaut hatte, doch ich konnte nichts mehr ändern. Ich konnte nur noch für meine vergangenen Taten büßen, indem ich mein bestes gab, den Dunklen Lord zu Fall zu bringen, und wenn ich dabei mit unterging.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf auf die Seite und sah auf die Uhr. Halb drei. Meine Eltern mussten längst schlafen und Sirius wohnte ja auch nicht mehr hier. Meine Kehle war trocken und brannte wie Feuer, doch das lag nicht daran, dass ich zu wenig getrunken hatte. Langsam ging ich zu meinem Schreibtisch und griff mir das falsche Medaillon mit dem Zettel darin. Als ich die Tür aufmachte drehte ich mich noch ein letztes Mal um. Ein letztes Mal. Erst jetzt wurde mir deutlich bewusst wie wenig Zeit ich noch hatte. Kreacher würde mit mir direkt in die Höhle apparieren und dann konnte es sich nur noch um Minuten handeln. Ich schluckte, was bei meinem trockenen Hals nur Schmerzen verursachte, doch davon würde ich gleich noch genug spüren wenn ich den Trank schluckte, und ich würde es auf jeden Fall trinken müssen, denn dieses Erlebnis konnte ich Kreacher nicht noch einmal zumuten.

Ich schlich mich die Treppe hinunter zu Kreachers Schrank und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, denn meine Mutter hatte schon immer einen leichten Schlaf. Leise öffnete ich die Schranktür. Kreacher erwartete mich schon und sah mich nur mit weit geöffneten, angsterfüllten Augen an.

„Herr Regulus?"

Die Worte waren so leise, dass sie kaum mehr zu hören waren.

„Wir machen alles so wie wir es geplant haben, verstanden? Und komm danach sofort wieder hierher zurück!"

Kreacher nickte, so dass seine großen Ohren leicht wippten, ergriff meine Hand und ich sah zum letzten Mal die Umrisse unserer Küche um mich herum verschwinden.


End file.
